Hot for Teacher
by orsinoslady
Summary: Sequel to Flames Burn Hotter and Study Break. Rory decided to surprise Logan with a little fantasy she heard he has.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything with this, though I certainly would love to.

 **A/N:** Here's the third installment in the beginnings of Rory and Logan's no-string relationship. It comes after _Flames Burn Hotter_ and _Study Break_. You do not have to read those two stories for this to make sense however. Thanks for reading!

—

Rory didn't know what had come over her. She wanted to chalk it up to Logan consuming her mind, but she knew that wasn't fully it. If she allowed herself to fully think of how she felt about Logan and their situation, she would admit that she wanted to this. She wanted to do something out of her comfort zone, which is why she was currently standing in her dorm room with Steph. Steph was helping Rory go through her wardrobe for the perfect outfit before they went shopping.

"Are you sure, Steph?" Rory asked her nervously.

"I'm positive. Every guy at school had a crush on this teacher. She was only there for 6 months, but every guy in that school had some major fantasies about her. I think a few even tried to seduce her."

Rory laughed. "Really? She was that awesome?"

"If you ask teenage boys, yes. I can admit that she was pretty, but the majority of the female population didn't like her simply because it made it more difficult for us to get the guys to pay attention to us. Believe me, we were all happy when she left."

"And, Logan? He definitely had a thing for her?"

Steph giggled. "I'm pretty sure she starred in his fantasies when he was alone. He, Finn, and Colin would talk about what she wore and what she must look like naked all the time. I'm pretty sure Logan was president of her fan club. And, before you ask, I can pretty much guarantee he didn't try to seduce her. He might be stupid and crazy sometimes, but even he's not that suicidal. If his dad had heard about him trying anything, it would have been game over for him."

Rory nodded and watched Steph flick through her clothes. Steph pulled out a pencil skirt and a light blue button down shirt. "These are your outfit. Wear it with some black or nude pumps. Oh, and when you button the shirt up, making sure you leave one or two buttons undone. You want to entice, but leave something to the imagination."

"Ok. So, now for the other part?"

Steph grinned at her. "Yep, the best part. Grab your purse Gilmore."

Rory grimaced as Steph turned away, but did as Steph commanded. She wanted to surprise Logan, but that didn't mean she wanted to go to the lingerie store with Steph to pick something out. As Rory joined Steph in the walk to Steph's car, she found herself becoming more and more nervous. She was almost to the point of telling Steph that she didn't want to go through with her surprise for Logan.

Steph seemed to sense this and looked at Rory once she parked outside the store. "Rory, it'll be fine. Seriously. I won't put you into anything that I know you'll be uncomfortable in. If you're not comfortable wearing it, Logan will be able to tell and your night won't go as planned."

Rory sighed. "You're right. I need to just trust."

Steph squealed. "Ok, let's find you some sexy lingerie!"

Rory laughed and climbed out the car, waiting for Steph at the front while she locked the car so they could walk in together. As soon as they entered, Rory felt overwhelmed and very innocent. While she was aware there were things out there that she hadn't experienced, she had never been faced with it so blatantly before. She saw racks of lingerie, toys, lubes, videos, and much more.

Steph grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the lingerie. "Don't worry about the other stuff in here. It's a sex shop, but they have the best lingerie."

"Ok," Rory murmured, still in shell shock. She blindly followed Steph around the section, holding on to the pieces she liked and vetoing some of the risqué ones Steph pulled out. Steph eventually pushed Rory into a fitting room and had her try everything on. Much to Rory's embarrassment, Steph made sure to join her in the room to critique the pieces she was trying on.

At one point, a sales associate joined them in the room and helped Rory get into a sheer blue corset type top with matching underwear and garters. Steph handed her a pair of stockings and Rory slid them on. She then looked at herself in the mirror and had to admit that she looked pretty good. The light blue complimented her eyes and, even though it was sheer and a corset, she didn't feel uncomfortable in it like she thought she would.

"Rory, this is totally the one you should buy," Steph told her. "Logan's tongue will fall out when he sees you in it."

Rory continued to admire herself in the mirror, finally feeling confident in her idea to surprise him. "I think you're right Steph."

—

The day after the shopping trip found Rory nervously pacing her room. She had cleaned it from top to bottom and reorganized her books and DVDs. She was thankful Paris was away for a few days because of family matters otherwise she knows she would have had to explain why she was so nervous and why she was semi dressed up in the outfit Steph had picked out for her.

Rory glanced at the clock and felt the breath whoosh out of her. Logan would be there soon and she felt even more nervous now. She quickly checked that she had her props—some school books and other stuff—and that she still looked good.

It was odd, even with her nerves, Rory still felt sexy knowing what she wore underneath. Just then, she heard a knock on the door. She quickly checked herself in the mirror, fluffed her hair, and smoothed nonexistent wrinkles from her clothes before going to open it.

"Hey," she said, smiling at Logan.

"Hey, yourself," Logan returned, leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

When they separated, Logan leaned back and looked her up and down. "Why are you dressed like that?'

Rory took that as her cue and tried not to feel too nervous about starting this with Logan. She trusted what Steph had told her and just hoped she wouldn't make a fool of herself.

"Well, Mr. Huntzberger, it's come to my attention that you haven't been paying attention in class and seem to be missing some important class assignments. That's why you have detention today."

Logan's brows furrowed. "Detention? Ace, what's going on?"

Rory smirked before pulling him in and closing and locking the door behind him. She led him into her room and closed the door soundly behind them. Logan still looked confused, even more so when she pushed him into her desk chair.

"Mr. Huntzberger, was I not clear? You've been slacking in my class and you have to serve detention to make it up."

Logan looked at her intently for several moments before sitting back and smirking. "Ok, Ace. I can play your game."

Rory cocked an eyebrow and made sure she didn't smile at his words.

"But, Ms. Gilmore, I haven't been slacking. I just keep forgetting to give you my work."

"If you keep forgetting to give me your work, then where is it? It's been weeks since your paper was due!"

"I have it right here."

"Really?" Rory scoffed, starting to relax into her role.

"Come closer and I'll show you."

Rory stepped closer, eyeing him warily.

"Seriously, Ms. Gilmore, it's right here on this desk."

Rory stepped closer and leaned forward. Because she was off balance from leaning, when Logan grasped her hand and placed it on his lap, she would have fallen if not for catching herself on the edge of the desk. She could feel Logan's hardness in her pants and was a little surprised. They hadn't done anything remotely sexual, yet it felt like he was more than ready to go.

Rory suddenly remembered this wasn't how she wanted this to go and snatched her hand back. "Mr. Huntzberger! Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Showing you my paper. Isn't that what you wanted Ms. Gilmore?" Logan smirked.

Rory narrowed her eyes at him. She knew what he was trying to do: go on and give up the goods. Well, she wasn't going to fall for it.

"Just for that, I think I should punish you a bit more."

"Oh? What do you propose I do Ms. Gilmore? Please let me make it up to you."

"This is no time for sass Mr. Huntzberger."

"I apologize, Ms. Gilmore. What's my punishment?"

Rory smiled and moved in close, leaning over Logan and placing her hands on either side of him. She noticed his swallow as she leaned in closer. "I guess you'll just have to watch and see."

Before Logan could say anything, Rory pressed a hard kiss to his lips, but pulled away before he could reciprocate. She lightly trailed kisses down his neck, only stopping to pull his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side. She continued her trail of kisses down his torso to where it pants sat. When she reached them, she glanced up and noticed that Logan was watching her intently, panting slightly.

She flicked the button open on his pants and pulled the zipper down. She then hooked her fingers inside, making sure to snag his boxers, and pulled them swiftly off. She made sure she also got rid of his shoes and socks. She glanced back up and saw Logan sitting there, naked, and very obviously wanting something with the expression on his face and his dick standing straight up in the air.

"Are you ready for your punishment, Mr. Huntzberger?" she asked as she came to settle close to the apex of his legs, close enough for him to feel her breath on his, but not close enough to touch.

"God yes."

She smirked and then leaned in to lightly lick his cock. It jumped at the contact and Rory suppressed a giggle. She didn't think Logan would appreciate that. She leaned in again and pressed the full of her tongue into the underside of his cock before taking the tip into her mouth. Logan let out a loud groan at the contact and Rory felt him widen his legs, giving her better access.

Rory sucked lightly on his tip, licking up the precum that had gathered there before taking more of him into her mouth. She bobbed slightly, looking up to see Logan's reaction. His head was thrown back and he was groaning lowly. Rory then brought her right hand up and grasp what she couldn't fit into her mouth. As she established a steady rhythm, she made sure she squeezed with her hand at the same time.

She felt his fingers intertwine with her hair and she glanced up to see him now staring at her. His eyes seemed to have gone a darker shade and she could feel herself growing wet with the thought of what they look could mean.

"God, Rory, I'm getting close."

With that, Rory pulled back and stood up, giggling at the look on Logan's face.

"What the fuck, Ace?"

"I told you, Mr. Huntzberger, you were getting a punishment. If I let you finish, what type of punishment would that be?"

Logan looked at her, shocked. She could tell that he couldn't quite believe what she had just said.

"Oh yeah?" he growled.

Rory's eyes widened, now a bit worried. Maybe she shouldn't have stopped. Logan grabbed her and pulled her back towards him as he stood up. "Two can play that game, Ms. Gilmore."

Logan then pressed her close to his body while he seared her with a hard kiss. She could feel herself melting into him and was powerless to stop it. Logan pulled back abruptly. "Let's see what's under your clothes."

With that, he made quick work of her shirt and skirt, letting out a shaky breath when he saw her lingerie. "Damn Ace."

"Mr. Huntzberger, I would ask that you not refer to me in such familiar terms. You are my student."

"Oh, I most definitely am, Ms. Gilmore."

He pressed another hard kiss to her lips before kissing a trail to her chest, lightly teasing her chest. She was so caught up in his ministrations on her chest that she didn't realize his hands were busy unsnapping her garters until he tugged on her underwear.

She pulled away and looked at him. "Come on, Ms. Gilmore. I'll put your garters back in a second. She was wary, but stepped out of her underwear and watched at Logan put her garters and stockings back into place.

He then pushed her back to her desk and sat her on the edge. He pushed anything that was near her away or on to the floor before kneeling in front of her. "Remember what I said, Ms. Gilmore?"

"What?" she stupidly asked, anticipation already coursing through her at the thought of what Logan might be about to do.

In lieu of responding, Logan leaned in and blew air on to her center. Rory jerked, causing Logan to chuckle. He then leaned in to press his tongue to her clit. Rory sucked in a breath at the sensation. Until he touched her, she didn't realize how much she needed him to touch her there. Logan then started a relentless assault with his mouth. He kissed, sucked, and licked her, causing her to gasp each time.

He eventually brought his fingers into the mix and slipped two into her heat, curling them to find that little spot her knew would drive her wild. Rory jerked when he touched it and Logan began his next assault, setting a steady pace that her climbing towards completion. As she started to flutter, Logan suddenly withdrew his fingers and mouth and stood up.

"Wha? What?!" Rory screeched.

"I told you, Ms. Gilmore, two can play that game."

Rory looked at him in shock and rising anger. She knew she had done the same to him, but she didn't think he would repay her in kind.

"Why, you little—"

Before she could finish, Logan leaned in and kissed her. "Why don't you just shut up and let me fuck you?" he asked against her lips.

Rory nodded furiously and opened her desk drawer, pulling out the condom she had placed there earlier just in case. She quickly tore it open and rolled it on him. Before she could line him up to her entrance, he stopped her. She looked at him questioningly as he pulled her to her feet and turned her around, bending her over her desk.

She quickly realized what he was about to do and wasn't sure what to think or do. She had never done anything other than missionary really, so for him to take her from behind freaked her out slightly. However, all those thoughts went out the window as she felt his fingers probe her entrance before placing the head of his cock there, teasing slightly.

He did that for several moments before she begged him, "Please!"

As soon as she uttered that, he quickly slammed in to her, causing them to both moan at the sudden contact. He held still, letting her take a moment to adjust before he pulled out slowly and then quickly slammed back in. Rory wasn't sure what to think. The position was new and she was definitely enjoying at as every time he pushed back in he seemed to rub just the right spot in her. She could feel herself quickly climbing back to the precipice.

"Oh God," Rory moaned at the feeling of Logan going in and out.

Logan gripped her hips and starting pulling her back to meet him. He was breathing harshly and it was turning Rory on more to know that he was most likely trying to hold back on coming. She stood up and leaned back, pulling his face to her for a sloppy kiss. Logan used the opportunity to run his right hand down to her breasts, tweaking her right nipple harshly, making her gasp into his mouth.

His hand then continued its path down to where they were joined. He lightly flicked her clit, making her gasp. Rory pulled away, trying to catch her breath as she felt her orgasm approaching. She could feel herself tightening around Logan and when he applied more pressure to her clit, she suddenly flew apart, moaning loudly.

Logan thrust into her a few more times before letting out his own loud moan and emptying into her. Rory collapsed forward onto her desk, gasping for breath. Logan wasn't much better, pulling out and collapsing into her desk chair.

After a few minutes of gathering themselves, Logan broke the silence by saying, "Holy shit, Ace! What the hell was that?"

Rory shakily stood up and turned to face him, leaning on her desk since she didn't think her legs would support her. "What do you mean?" she nervously asked, worried he hadn't liked it.

"I've never seen you that assertive before? Where did it come from?"

Rory bit her bottom lip, debating how to answer. In truth, she had seen him out on several "dates" with other girls and it bothered her to no end. After it happened the second time, she decided that she wanted to show him what she was capable of, which is what started the whole deal with Steph and making this fantasy happen.

Instead of telling him that, she just said, "I don't know. I just decided that I wanted to do something different."

Logan looked at her like he didn't believe her. "I'm not sure that's the entire answer, but I honestly don't care at this point. I'll get the real answer eventually. Right now, I need to dispose of this condom and then lay down for a while. I haven't come that hard in a long time."

Rory blushed at his admission, watching as he walked to her trashcan to dispose of the condom. "Are you joining me, Ace?" Logan asked her as he laid down on her bed.

Rory walked over to her bed. As she was about to climb up, Logan looked at her and said, "As much as I enjoy looking at you in that get-up, I would much prefer you lose it?"

She smiled shyly at him before unsnapping her garters and slowly rolling the stockings down her legs. While doing this, she glanced through her lashes at Logan and saw him watching her. She also noticed that while they had just had very satisfying sex, he was already semi-hard again and that gave her a thrill.

She then pulled her garter belt off and unsnapped the corset, letting them both fall to the floor at her feet. She crawled into bed and laid next to Logan, facing him. "I gotta say, Ace, that was some of the best sex I've ever had."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really. I've never been so turned on by something in my life."

Rory giggled and said, "Well, it was pretty good. But I don't know how I'll ever be able to sit at that desk again without blushing."

Logan laughed and pulled her close. "I'm sure you'll figure it out, Ace."


End file.
